You're Not Alone
by likestarlight
Summary: Not good with summaries. Jabian kissed, leaving Nina heartbroken. Jabian gets together, and Nina and Fabian fight. One-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I know I should be updating 'Will We Ever Get a Break?' but I will, later. Anyway, this one-shot/song-fic or whatever is placed right after Jabian kissed. But, Nina will NOT fall down the big dark hole.**

**- Told in Nina's POV. **

**-Couple: Fabina, Jabian.**

**-Songs: Teardrops On My Guitar by Taylor Swift (I did change the lyrics a bit), Gotta Be You by One Direction (OKAY, I STARTED LIKING THIS SONG, ALSO), Crazier by Big Time Rush, Invisible by Big Time Rush, and You're Not Alone by Big Time Rush (CHANGED A FEW WORDS)**

**-Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis or any of the songs.**

Nina's POV:

I ran into my bedroom and planted my head into my pillow. I just saw Fabian and Joy kiss. I slowly started falling asleep. The next morning, I was still in my dress from last night. I quickly changed into my uniform. I looked over to Amber's bed and saw she was still asleep.

"Amber" I said, while shaking her. She opened her eyes.

"It's morning already?" she complained

"Yes, Amber" I chuckled.

"Nina?" she asked. I was getting my school books ready

"Yea Amber?"

"Why do you have mascara down your cheeks?" she asks

I look in the mirror and gasp. "I-I cried last night and I didn't take it off yet"

Amber sits up in her bed. "Why did you cry?"

I look down. "Fabian and Joy kissed"

"Oh, Neens. Come here" and she stands up and opens her arms. I go over to her and hug her.

"Nina, as much as I love you, I need to get dressed" Amber says, and pulls away.

"Okay, see you downstairs" I say as I walk out.

Fabian and Joy were sitting at the table. Joy was in my seat and they were talking. Suddenly, Joy leans over and kisses Fabian. Fabian doesn't pull away, he kisses back.

I walk out of my hiding spot and walk into the dining room. I sit in Joy's old seat.

"Nina! Sorry, do you want to-"Joy says, getting up.

"No, it's okay. You will enjoy it more than me" I say, looking at Fabian. Fabian looks from Joy, to me, to the chair, then down at his food.

Soon, Patricia comes down with Mara. They both look at me weirdly.

"Hello Nina, Fabian, Joy" Mara says, and sits.

"Hi" Patricia says, and comes and sits next to me.

"Why aren't you sitting there?" Patricia whispers to me

"Joy and Fabian" I whisper back.

She nods, and Amber comes in. She almost faints. She sits next to Patricia.

"Nina!" Amber whisper-screams at me.

"No" I whisper back, knowing she would want me to do something horrible to Joy.

Jerome and Alfie come in, and they look at the table strangely. Jerome sits next to Mara, and Alfie sits next to Amber. Eddie comes in last and sits next to Jerome, at Amber's seat.

"So, is Jabian happening?" Jerome asks, breaking the silence.

"It sure is!" Joy says proudly. Fabian barely nods and looks down, blushing.

"Patricia, let's get to school" Joy says, getting up.

"Amber, ready?" I ask Amber. She nods.

Joy and Patricia leave as Amber and I are getting on our blazers.

"Nina!" Fabian calls, coming out of the dining room as we leave. Amber and I share a look, then turn.

"What?" Amber and I say at the same time.

"I need to talk to you guys about the task" he says, and then walks up next to me. When we start walking, I go on Amber's left side, so Amber is in the middle.

"Nina, are you okay" Fabian asks me

"Yeah, fine" I lie.

"Then why aren't you talking?" he asks

"Maybe because you kissed another girl!" Amber says, then puts her hand over her mouth

"What?" Fabian asks, confused

"Nevermind. We are going down to the tunnels tonight. Come on Amber" I say, pulling her towards school, leaving Fabian behind.

***5 WEEKS LATER***

I can't believe Fabian! He ditches us, to go on a date with Joy! Doesn't he know his, mine, Amber's, Patricia's, and Alfie's lives are all on the line? Yes, we got Patricia and Alfie.

"Come on, we can do it without Fabian" I say, trying to persuade everyone else to go to the tunnels.

"But Fabian is the smartest" Alfie says

"And he is the best at figuring the clues out" Patricia adds

"Oh, how needs Fabian? We are Sibuna" Amber says. She is taking my side.

"Patricia, when was the last time you and Joy hung out?" I ask her.

She looks down. "Before her and Fabian got together"

"Exactly! Come on, we need to see how long it is until the clock runs out!" I say. Alfie and Patricia finally agree. We walk out and into the kitchen. I look into the common room and see we are not alone.

Joy and Fabian are on the couch. Snogging. With Fabian's shirt off.

"Nina!" Amber and Patricia call after me, but it's too late. I am already out the door and running in the woods. I reach the Sibuna clearing and curl up in a ball. I just let it all out. I cry and scream.

"Nina?" a voice says, really close. I don't stop crying.

"Nina! There you are" and the person picks me up. I open my eyes, to see Fabian looking down at me.

"PUT ME DOWN!" I scream.

"Okay" he says, and puts me down. I start to run but he grabs my arm.

"Let go of me!" I say

"Why?" he asks

"JUST LET GO OF ME!" I scream.

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?" he shouts back

"WHAT IS MY PROBLEM? WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM? YOU DITCH SIBUNA FOR JOY! YOUR LIFE IS ON THE LINE TOO, FABIAN! NOT JUST OURS!" I shout back

"OH, SO IT'S ABOUT JOY NOW?" he screams. He let go of me, but I stayed where I was. We were about a foot away, and we were shouting at each other.

"IT'S NOT JUST JOY! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? YOU'RE NOT THE FABIAN I LOVE!" I scream

He stops. "You love me?"

I realize what I just said. "Loved you" and I run off.

I run straight into the house, and up to my room. I was crying, and I run straight into Jerome and Mara. They stopped me.

"Nina, are you okay?" Mara asks

I shake my head. Jerome and Mara share a look.

"Jerome, bring her into her room" Mara orders. Jerome picks me up and carries me into my bed.

"Okay, Nina. What happened?" Mara asks me softly. Jerome is sitting on Amber's bed, and Mara is sitting on my bed, with my feet across her lap.

I take a deep breath, which seems to calm me. "Okay, so Fabian and Joy kissed during the ball. I got jealous and ran off. When I went down to breakfast, it only made it worse. Then, earlier, Fabian ditched us to go on a date with Joy. I found them on the couch, snogging, with Fabian's shirt off. I ran, and he came after me. Then, we got in a fight, so I came here and ran into you guys"

"So, instead of Joy being jealous of you, you are jealous of Joy?" Jerome laughs

"JEROME!" Mara says sternly. I look at him darkly

"Okay, sorry" he says, raising his hands.

"Anyway, Nina, thanks. Do you feel any better?" Mara asks me

I nod. "Thank you"

She hugs me, and I hug back.

"What, no hugs for Jerome?" Jerome says, sounding like a 4 year old. Mara and I share a look before attacking him.

"AH!" he screams. Mara and I laugh.

"Okay, Jerome. Out. I need to ask Nina something private" Mara says

"I can't stay? Oh, wait. Is it about tampons? Never mind, bye!" he says, before leaving. We hear him go downstairs and we start laughing.

"No, it's not about tampons. I have a question for you" Mara says, after we stop laughing.

"Shoot" I say

"Do you still love Fabian?" Mara asks me.

I nod, before crying again. I lean my head on Mara's shoulder.

"My life is a mess" I cry.

There is a knock on the door. "Mara, are you in here?"

"Yea" Mara answers. Speak of the devil. Joy comes in.

"Hey Mara, can I borrow your math book? Fabian is going to tutor me" Joy smiles. Then she notices me.

"Nina, are you okay?"Joy asks.

"Yea, I just have….. PMS?" I say, hoping she will buy it. She did.

"Yea, Joy, take my math book" Mara says.

"Thanks! Feel better Nina!" Joy says as she goes out. She shuts the door.

"'Feel better Nina' my ass" I say.

"At least she was nice" Mara says

"Yeah, but obviously it was fake" I say. Amber comes in with Patricia.

"Okay, so Fabian just came back from outside, crying. What happened?" Amber asks

"And Jerome just walked past the kitchen muttering 'why would they be talking about tampons?' to himself" Patricia says.

I retell the entire story.

"Oh, poor Nina. Do you love him?" Amber asks

"Yea" I reply.

"You will get over him. He is a bitch who doesn't deserve you" Patricia says.

"But he isn't always a bitch! Joy made him into something he isn't" Mara says

"I agree" I say

"It's 10 o'clock…." Victor says.

"Good night, Nina" Mara says

"Night, Nina, Night Amber" Patricia says.

"Good night" Amber and I call before they walk out.

I turn to Amber. "We need to get changed"

We quickly get changed and fall asleep.

I wake up to Taylor Swift.

_He's the reason for the Teardrops on My Guitar_

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_

I slap it off. I can't help thinking that it sounds like Fabian and I….

"NINA, GET UP!" Amber screams.

"Why are you up before me?" I ask her.

"Oh, you will see!" and she leaves.

I get on a black shirt, with my favorite band on it, and jeans. I put on flats. It is the weekend, so I don't need to go to school. I quickly brush my hair and I put a tiny bit of mascara on. I walk downstairs. That's when I see it.

It is a stage in the common room. It has a stool and a microphone. It even has speakers.

"What the hell did your friends do?" a voice says from behind me. Fabian. I turn around.

"Last time I checked they were your friends too" and I walk up to the table. We still sit like we were 5 weeks ago. But, Mara switched with Jerome so she could be next to me. Fabian is the last one at the table.

"Okay, so who set up the stage?" Eddie asks

Amber, Patricia, and Mara all look at each other.

"Someone, somewhere" Amber says.

We finish breakfast and all move to the common room. Mara and Patricia are next to me. Amber is next to Mara, Jerome is next to Amber, and Eddie is next to Patricia on the couch. Joy and Fabian share the loveseat.

Amber gets up. She walks up to the stage.

"Okay, so Patricia, Mara, Jerome, Eddie, and I all set this up to help a friend. Nina, get up here"

I stand up and walk up.

"Nina will be singing a song for us!" Amber announces

"What?" I screech

"Okay, Fabian. You are up first!" Amber says.

"Come on, Fabian! Please go!" Joy begs him

"Yeah, Fabian. Let's see what you got" I say to him. He looks straight at me, and I almost melt.

"Okay, fine!" and he goes into his room to get his guitar.

He starts singing and playing.

_Girl I see it in your eyes you're disappointed  
'Cause I'm the foolish one that you anointed with your heart  
I tore it apart  
And girl what a mess I made upon your innocence  
And no woman in the world deserves this  
But here I am asking you for one more chance_

_Can we fall one more time?  
Stop the tape and rewind  
Oh and if you walk away I know I'll fade  
'Cause there is nobody else_

_It's gotta be you  
Only you  
It's got to be you  
Only you_

_Now girl I hear it in your voice and how it trembles  
When you speak to me I don't resemble who I was  
You've almost had enough  
And your actions speak louder than your words  
And you're about to break from all you've heard  
But don't be scared, I ain't going nowhere_

_I'll be here, by your side  
No more fears, no more crying  
But if you walk away  
I know I'll fade  
Cause there is nobody else_

_It's gotta be you  
Only you  
It's got to be you  
Only you_

_Oh, girl,  
Can we try one more, one more time?  
One more, one more?  
Can we try one more, one more time?  
I'll make it better_

_One more, one more,  
Can we try one more, one more..._

_Can we try one more time to make it all better?_

_'Cause it's gotta be you  
It's gotta be you  
Only you  
Only you_

_It's gotta be you  
Only you_

_It's got to be you  
Only you_

He stops singing. We all applause. He was looking at me for the verses, but when he caught my eye, he would look away.

"Okay, now Nina!" Amber says, after she got back up onstage.

"Fine" I say, and run upstairs and get my guitar.

I run back down and take stage.

_Fabian looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see_

_That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be  
I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about  
And she's got everything that I have to live without_

_Fabian talks to me, I laugh 'cause it's just so funny  
And I can't even see anyone when he's with me  
He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,  
I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

_Fabian walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly,  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be  
She better hold him tight, give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky 'cause_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

_So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down and maybe  
Get some sleep tonight_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
He's the time taken up, but there's never enough  
_

_And he's all that I need to fall into_

_Fabian looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see_

I don't even realize that I put 'Fabian' instead of 'Drew' until the last line. I blush, and everyone starts clapping.

"Thanks, Nina!" Amber comes up and hugs me.

"Go sit" she whispers, and I do. Mara and Patricia join her up on the stage.

"Okay, so Mara, Amber, and I are going to sing a song to Nina" Patricia says.

I smile. "We are going to sing You're Not Alone" Mara starts

"By, Nina's favorite band, Big Time Rush!" Amber says. I start tearing up. **AMBER= BOLD**, _MARA= ITALICS_, PATRICIA= UNDERLINED, _**ALL= UNDERLINED BOLD ITALICS**_!

**I bet you didn't notice  
First time your heart was broken**  
_**You called us up and we talked till the morning**__  
_  
And the time that you were stranded  
I was there before you landed  
_**He was a no show, I made sure you got home**_

_I've been right there (right there)  
For every minute  
This time, it's no different  
Whatever happens you should know_

_**Cause you're not alone, Nina  
Look over your shoulder  
You don't have to wonder  
Cause you know, you know, you know  
You're not alone, Nina  
I'll be there to hold you  
I'll stay till it's over  
And you know, you know, you know  
That you're not alone  
That you're not alone  
**_  
**All the days that you were stressed out  
Feeling like pulling your hair out**  
_**They were all missing but I was here listening  
**_  
_You gotta believe in me  
Even if you can't see me there  
__**I'll catch you when you fall**_

Cause I've been right there (right there)  
For every minute  
This time, it's no different  
_**Whatever happens you should know**_  
[ Lyrics from: lyrics/b/big_time_rush/youre_not_ ]  
_**Cause you're not alone, Nina  
Look over your shoulder  
You don't have to wonder  
Cause you know, you know, you know  
You're not alone, Nina  
I'll be there to hold you  
I'll stay till it's over  
And you know, you know, you know  
That you're not alone  
That you're not alone  
**_  
**I'll be here for you no matter what  
Comes around the corner  
**Whoa oh, whoa oh, whoa oh, whoa oh  
**As long as I am breathing  
You won't have to worry no more**

_Cause you're not alone, girl  
_Look over your shoulder  
_You don't have to wonder  
_Cause you know, you know

_Cause you're not alone, Nina  
Look over your shoulder  
You don't have to wonder  
Cause you know, you know, you know_  
You're not alone, Nina  
I'll be there to hold you  
**I'll stay till it's over  
And you know, you know, you know**  
_That you're not alone_  
That you're not alone  
**That you're not alone  
**_**That you're not alone, Nina**_

I bet you didn't notice  
_First time your heart was broken_  
_**You called us up and we talked till the morning**_

By the end of the song, I was crying. I ran up on stage and hugged them all. When we pulled apart, the boys and Joy clapped. We all sat down, except Amber.

"Okay, Joy! You are up next!" Amber says.

"Thanks, Amber!" Joy says, and bounces up on stage.

_I've never gone with the wind  
Just let it flow  
Let it take me where it wants to go  
Till you open the door  
There's so much more  
I've never seen it before_

I was trying to fly  
But I couldn't find wings  
Then you came along  
And you changed everything

You lift my feet off the ground  
Spin me around  
You make me crazier, crazier  
Feels like I'm falling and I  
I'm lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier,  
Crazier, crazier

Watched from a distance as you  
Made life your own  
Every sky was your own kind of blue  
And I wanted to know  
How that would feel

And you made it so real

You showed me something that I couldn't see  
You opened my eyes and you made me believe

You lift my feet off the ground'  
Spin me around  
You make me crazier, crazier  
Feels like I'm falling and I  
I'm lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier,  
Crazier, crazier,  
ohh...

Baby, you showed me what living is for  
I don't want to hide anymore... more...

You lift my feet off the ground,  
spin me around  
You make me crazier, crazier  
Feels like I'm falling and I  
I'm lost in your eyes

_You make me crazier,  
Crazier, crazier  
Crazier, crazier_

She finishes, and we clap to be polite. She smiles and goes back to Fabian and sits on his lap.

"Our last performance is Eddie, Alfie and Jerome!" Amber says, and hurries off stage.

Jerome, Alfie, and Eddie all come on stage.

"We are going to sing Superstar" Jerome says

"Also by Big Time Rush" Alfie adds

"This is for you, Nina" Eddie smiles. I smile back, and I think I'm tearing up again.

EDDIE= UNDERLINED. _JEROME= ITALICS_. **ALFIE= BOLD**. _**ALL= UNDERLINED BOLD ITALICS**_.

**A superstar  
That you're a star**  
**A superstar**_  
That you're a star_  
_A superstar  
That you're a star, star, star, star, star  
_  
Oh no, it's on tonight  
Here we go  
You looking fine I know, you know  
So go ahead and let it go, go, go  
  
**You're shining like a star  
I wanna be where you are, are  
Oh no, oh no  
Let's take over this club  
You're shining bright in the dark, dark  
You light up the night**

_**You wanna wil' out, then wil' out  
All eyes on you  
It's going down, down, right now  
You can't lose  
You wanna wil' out, then wil' out  
That's what you do  
Talk of the town now  
And you already know that you're a star  
A superstar  
That you're a star,  
A superstar  
That you're a star,  
A superstar  
That you're a star  
And you already know  
**_  
_It's time  
I love this feeling cant rewind  
To the beginning of this crazy night  
So baby we can let it go, go, go_

**Hey-ey-ey**

**You're shining like a star  
I wanna be where you are, are**

Oh no, oh no  
Let's take over this club  
You're shining bright in the dark, dark  
You light up the night

_**You wanna wil' out, then wil' out  
All eyes on you  
It's going down, down, right now  
You can't lose  
You wanna wil' out, then wil' out  
That's what you do  
Talk of the town now  
And you already know that you're a star  
A superstar  
That you're a star,  
and you already know**_

**Forget the moon, ignore the sky  
Cause the whole world is all yours tonight  
Get it girl, it's your time  
Shine until the morning light, the light**  
_(a superstar) oh the light  
(that you're a star)  
A superstar  
That you're a star  
A superstar  
_  
_**You wanna wil' out, then wil' out  
All eyes on you  
It's going down, down, right now  
You can't lose  
You wanna wil' out, then wil' out  
That's what you do  
Talk of the town now  
And you already know that you're a star**_  
**A superstar  
That you're a star,**  
_A superstar  
That you're a star,_  
A superstar  
That you're a star  
_**And you already know**_

Hey, yeah, woah, hey

I was crying. I ran onstage and hugged them also.

*4 HOURS LATER*

They had just got the stage all packed up and everything put away.

"Hey, Nina?" a voice said behind me. I turned.

"Hi, Fabian" I said

"Want to go for a walk?" he asked me

I looked around. Amber, Eddie, Patricia, Jerome, and Mara were nodding. Alfie was too absorbed in the cake that they got. Joy was looking at me with her head cocked and she was smiling, also.

"Sure" I said at last. We headed out the door and started walking the path to the Sibuna clearing.

"I'm sorry, Fabian" I said at last

"No, I'm sorry. You were right. I was becoming a bitch" he says.

"You kind of were. How is Jabian going?" I ask him

"We just broke up…." He starts

"Oh, I'm sorry" I say

"Don't be. I realized I love someone else" he says

I sit down on a stump in the clearing. He sits on the other one.

"I liked your performance" I tell him

"Thanks. I liked yours too" he says

"I accidently said Fabian….." I trail off. He laughs

"I know" and he throws some grass at me.

I get up. "That's what we are going to do, huh?"

I pick up some grass and fling it at him. He then picks up some mud and throws it back. I get some more and throw it at him. After 30 minutes, we were covered. Fabian is tickling me.

"Okay, I give up!" I laughed

He stopped. "Good"

I looked up. "It's getting dark. We should head back" I say

"Good idea" and he takes my hand.

We start heading back, hand in hand. Maybe we can start over.

**Hope you guys liked! If you read 'Will We Ever Get a Break', then just know that I will not be updating today. Sorry =] Hope this makes up for it. AND my laptop hates me…..**


	2. NOTICE

**Hay guys! It's Amber! Then again, when wouldn't it be Amber…..?**

**ANYWAY, this is NOT a chapter, as this is a one-shot. But, I am making it into a two shot, because I am writing another chapter, picking up right where we left off. It will have the same story line, but it will explain the reactions to their friendship, and it might spiral into something more. Thanks for reviewing, it makes my day. Thanks for favoriting, it puts a smile on my face. Thanks for also subscribing, because you know about this =] **

**Love you all.**

**Amber (DMonsterz)**


	3. Songs

NOT the next chapter. I just want to clear up the songs, because me being the most idiotic person ever, I put the wrong artist for the wrong song.

Fabian = Gotta Be You by One Direction.

Nina = Teardrops on My Guitar by Taylor Swift

Mara, Patricia, and Amber = You're Not Alone by Big Time Rush

Joy (MESSED THIS ONE UP, SORRY) = Crazier by Taylor Swift

Eddie, Jerome, and Alfie = Superstar by Big Time Rush

I'm sorry for messing up Joy's, and any others I did… The last chapter should be up by Monday.

Love you guys!

Amber


	4. Chapter 2

**Okay, this is going to be short because, well, if you hate it then it's bad news.**

**I am turning this into a chapter story!**

**Get excited!**

**Maybe about 6 chapters? Around that.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis.**

Fabian POV:

Nina and I walk hand in hand back to the house. I open the front door and we both walk into the common room, where everyone is. There is a large gasp, and then I remember Nina and I are still holding hands. We untangle our hands, look at each other, then look away, blushing. I look around. Amber's eyes are wide, Patricia is looking at Nina like 'what the hell happened', Jerome is looking at me with his eyebrows raised, Mara is smiling at me, Eddie is glaring at me, Alfie looks like he has seen a ghost, but Joy's expression throws me off the most. She is smiling at me with her head cocked.

Amber speaks first. "Nina, come with me" and she grabs Nina's arm and pulls her.

"MARA AND PATRICIA, ARE YOU COMING?" Amber screams. They get up and leave.

Joy follows them. Eddie, Jerome, and Alfie stay.

Eddie pipes up. "I take it that you talked it out"

"Yeah, whatever" I tell him.

"It doesn't seem like whatever" Jerome says.

"Did Nina get abducted by aliens?" Alfie asks

"No, Alfie. She did not. Good night" I say to everyone. I change and fall asleep.

Nina POV:  
"Okay, Nina, what the hell happened?" Amber screeches

"Nothing, just we got in a bit of a mud and grass fight, and made up" I tell them. Patricia, Mara, and Joy are here.

"Is Fabina happening again?" Mara asked

"NO, it's not" I say, glancing at Joy. Joy notices.

"Don't worry. Fabian and I weren't working out" Joy tells me.

Now it's Patricia, Mara, and Amber's turn to turn towards her. "What?" they all screeched

"Yea, Fabian told me you guys split" I say

"You didn't think it would be important to tell us?" Patricia asked me

"I thought you guys new" I defended

"It's 10 o'clock you have 5 minutes…" Victor said

"Good night" I said, pushing them out. I turned to Amber, who was looking at a book.

"Amber, what is that?" I ask her, going over to her.

It's the scrapbook for Jabian.

"I am about to throw this out" Amber says

"You don't have to. Give it to Joy!" I tell her. I quickly change and climb in bed. I fall asleep almost as soon as I hit the pillow.

AK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BR

The next morning, I sit at the table. It's Sunday, so we don't have school.

I sat at the head of the table again, and Amber sat next to me. Everyone sat where they used too.

After breakfast, Amber and I went up to our room.

"Should I give this to Joy?" Amber asked me, holding up the scrapbook. I rolled my eyes.

"Amber, I said that last night!" I say to her.

There is a light knock on the door. "Come in!" Amber and I both yell.

Fabian enters. "Hey Nina. Do you want to go on another walk with me?"

"What, are you turning into Mick? But, sure" I say, getting up

Fabian smiles and then leaves. I throw on yoga pants, a tank top, sneakers, and I grab my phone and put it in my pocket.

"Bye Amber!" I say, as I run out

"Have fun!" she calls back

I go down and see Fabian in the foyer.

"Ready?" he asks me

"Yeah, let's go" and we both walk out the door.

We walk to the other side of the campus in complete silence.

I turn around and I see a carving in one of the trees.

'_Stay Away'_ it says

I gasp. Fabian runs over to me

"What?" he asks

"Look!" I say as I point to it

He looks, but it has disappeared.

"What am I supposed to be looking at?" he asks me

"There was a note on the tree!" I mutter

I turn to face him. "Did you see it?" I ask him

"See what?"

"THERE WAS A CARVED IN THE TREE!" I scream.

He takes a step back. "Let's go back Nina"

Fabian takes my hand and pulls me.

"How did you not see it?" I ask him

We are almost back at the house.

"Nina, I don't know what you are talking about. Maybe you need to lie down" he says, and we walk in the front door of the house.

"Ah, there they are! Come, meet the new student!" Trudy says, and we walk into the common room. Everybody else is down here, and the new student is sitting on the couch, next to Jerome.

She stands up. There is something…. Familiar about her.

"Hi, I'm Danielle!" she introduces herself. She has light brown hair, brown eyes, and Mara's skin tone.

"I'm Nina, and this is Fabian" I say

"Hi" Fabian says

"Dinner's ready!" Trudy calls. There was another chair, and that is where Danielle sat. I looked at her for a minute and then I gasped.

I knew exactly who she is.

And where she is from.

**Will We Ever Get A Break is going to be updated either tomorrow or tonight. Sorry for such a long wait for this and that story. Until next time, BOOMBA!**


	5. Chapter 3

**This chapter is dedicated to my sister, who is letting me use the laptop to write this!**

**-Thanks for favortiting, subscribing, and reviewing!**

**-Disclaimer: I only own the plot and Danielle.**

**I ORERED THE HOUSE OF ANUBIS FAN BOOK TODAY, AND I GOT MY SECOND HOLES PIERCED!**

Nina POV:

I gasp and run upstairs.

"Nina!" a voice calls after me, but I am already up in the attic. I tuck my knees to my chest and place my head in between them.

_Flashback_

_I was screaming my head off. Our car just flipped and my parents weren't moving._

_The police were here, and they were getting somebody out of the car that was under ours._

_A girl my age was getting put into an ambulance. She had long brown hair and her head was bleeding. My head was bleeding, also, but I was already in the stretcher._

"_Get her at the hospital!" a voice was shouting_

"_DANIELLE!" a voice was screaming. A woman got out of the other car and went into her ambulance. _

_I blacked out after that._

_End of Flashback._

Danielle was the other people's child!

There was a soft knock on the door.

"Come in" I mumbled

"I can't, open the door!" a voice replied.

I picked my head up and opened the door. It was Amber.

She came and sat next to me.

"What's up?" she asked

"Danielle was in the car accident with me" I say to her. Amber looks more confused than ever.

"Danielle's parents lived" I explain to her

"Oh" Amber say, finally getting it

"How was the rest of dinner?" I ask her

"Okay. Fabian was going crazy because he thought that he did something wrong" Amber smiled

I laughed. "Let's go back downstairs"

"Okay!" Amber says, and then gets up.

I follow her and we walk into the common room.

Big. Mistake.

I run back upstairs, crying. Amber follows me.

"Why does this always happen to me?" I cry

"He probably didn't mean it!" Amber says, trying to calm me.

Patricia comes in.

"Hey, I'm going to be rooming with – Nina, what the hell did Fabian do THIS time?" Patricia asks

"He… Danielle….. Common room" is all I get out

"What about it?" she asks

"They were snogging" Amber whispered to her

"WHAT?" Patricia screamed.

"What were you saying before?" I ask Patricia, getting off the subject

"Oh, I'm moving in here. Can you guys help?" she asks, gesturing to the bags behind her.

I smile and get up, taking one. Amber gets up and picks one up.

Trudy comes in, lugging a mattress. After we got Patricia set up, Patricia sits on her bed, I sit on mine, and Amber sits on hers.

"Okay, I'll be right back" Patricia says, walking out. We can hear footsteps on the stairs.

She comes back a minute later and says "You should go talk to him"

"Why bother?" I ask her

"Nina, go talk to Fabian!" Amber and Patricia say at the same time

"Fine, but if I come back here crying, it's your fault!" I stomp out, and go down the stairs.

I see Fabian sitting in one of the chairs, doing his homework.

"Hey" I say, going over to him.

"Hi" he says, but he doesn't look up.

I pick up his head, but he doesn't look into my eyes.

"Fabian, is there something you want to tell me?" I ask him, and remove my hand.

"No" he says quickly.

"Are you sure?" I interrogate

"Yes, Nina, I am sure" he snaps, looking into my eyes for the first time.

"Fine, don't tell me about you and Danielle" I say, leaning back and crossing my arms over my chest and stare at him.

His head snaps up. "What….?"

"Yes, I saw you and Danielle on the couch earlier" I tell him

"It's not what you think" he says

"It's exactly what I think" I say, getting up. "Don't lie to me, Fabian. It doesn't work"

I run upstairs into my room.

"How did it go?" Amber asks me as soon as I close the door again.

"Fabian denied that he did anything with Dana, and it ended with me telling him don't lie to me" I tell them

"WHAT?" Patricia and Amber scream

"It's time for bed" I say as I change, and climb and bed and fall asleep.

**Sorry for such a long wait, but SHORT chapter. It will get better. Love you all.**


	6. Chapter 4

I woke up the next morning and stretched. I looked over to Amber's bed. She wasn't there. Oh no. She never wakes up this early.

I sighed and sat up, where I soon saw Danielle still sleeping. I just got up, and grabbed everything I needed, and walked into the bathroom. I took a shower, did my makeup, put on clothes, everything. I went downstairs and sat at the head of the table. Amber was sitting there, with Jerome, Alfie, Eddie, and Mara. Soon, everyone else came down. Danielle and Joy were talking, and they stopped when they saw me. Fabian came in and sat next to me. Danielle sat next to him, and kissed his cheek.

Amber stood up and pulled me up, too.

"Come on Nina, let's get to school!" she said, pulling me into the foyer.

"What are you planning?" I ask her

"Nothing!" she answered quickly, and we walk out.

Soon, Mara, Jerome, Eddie Alfie, and Patricia join us.

"Hey, Nina" Patricia says

"Hi"

"Amber, is it ready?" Eddie asks

"No, I don't know what you're talking about" Amber says, glancing at me

"I don't know what you are up too, but I have a feeling I'm not going to like it" I say

"Oh, you will! But, just don't kill us!" Alfie says

"It depends"

"Come on, you love us too much" Jerome teased

"True… Are you going to make me do something with flames?" I ask them

"NO!" they all shout

I laugh, and we finally get to school. It goes by very quickly, and we go to drama, the last period. Amber, Alfie, and I all sit on one of the couches, and Jerome, Mara, Eddie, and Patricia somehow squeeze onto the other one. Fabian, Joy, and Danielle sit on another one. I really don't care about the other people.

Mrs. Valentine comes into the room.

"Hello, class. Okay, today, Amber is going to tell me whatever she wanted to tell me" she says, looking at Amber.

"Okay, so how about we have this talent show thing, but not really" I knew where this was heading.

"Where everyone" she continued "has to do a song, and then the two best people have to do a duet. Or, we can nominate two people right now!"

"Wow, Amber, that must've been your best idea yet. Okay, we could do that. Any nominations?" Mrs. V asks

Eddie, Jerome, Mara, Alfie, Patricia, and Amber all raise their hands.

"Okay, Amber, what's yours?"

"Nina" Amber replies

"Okay! Another one… um, Patricia?"

"Fabian" Patricia says

At that, my head shoots up. Oh no…

"Okay, so Nina and Fabian, practice a song for… Friday and you can perform. The soloists will be on Thursday, so all of you will perform in two days. This will be for half of your grade" and with that, the bell rings.

I run out of the school.

"Nina, wait up!" Eddie runs up and grabs my arm. I wait until everyone catches up to us before I start screaming.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU ALL THINKING?! I DON'T WANT TO DO A DUET WITH HIM!" I screamed

"Okay, Nina, its all part of the plan! You two will fall in love again, making the universe happy again" Amber says

"But you forgot one thing" I said

"What?" they all ask

"DANIELLE!" I shout

"Oh yeah… We'll take care of her" Jerome says

"Okay…" I say

We start walking, and in no time we get back. I go up to my room.

I know exactly what song I want to sing with Fabian. Hopefully he agrees.


End file.
